Dio's New Servent
by ZaWarudoFan
Summary: After Polnareff confronts DIO for the first time after DIO puts a flesh bud on him then comes a Mysterious Woman that wants to join Dios side to destroy the Joestars and control the world. T for violence and gore Rating may change


**Hey guys, Zawarudofan here. For the new time readers, they can ignore the next few lines. For the returning readers of my fanfic, you would have noticed that the first chapter is different from before, that is because after reviewing with a friend of mine the first chapter was pretty shit that was because I was writing things that I didn't try to review with when uploading that chapter and that there was new things that will be inconstant with the old first chapter. I hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter and if you can spend your time doing, please review on what I need to improve on. I can't stop saying this because I want to hear your feedback. Anyways I'll stop from this long author's note. So Let's OPEN THE GAME. P.S this is from the Eyes of Heaven dimension where DIO obtain "Heaven". So during the fight between DIO and the Joestar Group can be seen as the Prologue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Deity of Sin**

As I was following Polnareff I can't think on why I was following him and why I was in Egypt. Was I doing this on my own or was I being control by a Stand or my own Stand. Of course I remember the day where my parents were killed during a robbery of my house. My family was rich and was collecting arrows for some unknown reason. It's because they didn't tell me about why they were collecting arrows and the last one they got was from a strange man with pink hair in Italy. That was the last day I ever saw my parents alive. The robber was going to kill me when I was stabbed with the arrow that my parents got from Italy and the next thing I knew was that the robber was dead and I was alive when I was clearly stabbed in the neck with that arrow. I continue my normal school days in japan without anything strange going on. That lasted until I graduated from junior high school. Then something unusual happened but I can't remember anything happened from then and still don't remember anything after then. I started to remember things around the last year or two.

"Just relax and leave it to me. Just relax."

It was the last thing I heard before passing out during the time the robber shot me with the arrow.

After that happened, I woke up in my bed with no memory after that. For some reason, I always don't remember what I do at night in the years I can remember after that one night. When I was thinking of the past I heard something "Empress of Sin, You have been AWAKEN!"

* * *

Stand Name : ?

Strength: ?

Speed: ?

Durability: ?

Range: ?

Development Potential: ?

Precision : ?

Stand User : ?

* * *

(Polnareff's POV)

The damage I took from Vanilla Ice was painful but now I can walk fine and even jump fine with my left leg. It still hurts like hell but I cant let that distract me. Then, I sense murderous intent just like when we first went to the mansion so this must be Dio.

"Congratulations Polnareff. You have avenged your sister and you've have come from the far east to come here." He said with that fearful voice. "If you want to give me an award, how about I take your life." I said angrily with every content of hate I have for him. "I'll only give you one chance. Go up the stairs and I'll fight you but if you go down the stairs by two steps, you have admitted that you want to join my side again." If this meant a chance to kill him I take that chance. But when I went up the stairs I was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs. "Polnareff, you've gone down the stairs so that means you want to join." "Like hell I'll join you." Then I ran up the stairs but was suddenly back down again. "It must be that you are scared and you went down the stairs subconsciously." "I'm not even scared of you Dio. I won't die without knowing the identity of your stand." I summon out Silver Chariot while saying that. "Then you've left me no choose Polnareff." " **RED BIND."** Flames bind me but that's impossible Avdol died because of Vanilla Ice while trying to save me. There I saw it Magician's Red but why was it blue unlike the usual red it had. "Dio! Was it you that did this to me?" then I notice red emeralds coming my way. " **EMERALD SPLASH."** Why are my friends attack coming at me that was the question i had in my thought?

" **HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA HORA!"**

I was stabbed to what looked like a black rapier, when I turned around I was shocked to see what seemed to look like a black version of my Silver Chariot, it was no doubt in my mind that this was the work of Dio."You want to see my stand. Very well since you are going die I might as well show my stand." He summon out his stand. I was shocked since it appear to be a close ranged stand like Star Platinum but it was not the one attacking me. "Impossible. I killed Vanilla Iced and Jotaro and Joestar should be dealing with your butler." Then, I heard a female voice "Or he didn't know that he was getting one more servant." It was the last thing I hear and the last thing I saw was a girl with a strange eyes, one green while the other was half green and half red, before the rapier pierce my heart.

* * *

Stand Name : Silver Chariot

Strength: C

Speed: A

Durability: B

Range: C

Development Potential: E

Precision : C

Stand User : ?

* * *

(Narrator voice)

 _What Polnareff was thinking before his heart was pierced was "_ Who is she and why does she have abnormal eyes?" _The mysterious girl is named Yami. She is age 18, born in Japan and was part of a rich family, They were known to travel through the world for a collection of arrows. Their last find was an arrow that grants the power that is known as Stands. They found it because a man from Italy with pink hair was selling it. Yami's stand, Deity of Sin, has one of the strongest stand abilities and that would be the ability to mimic stand and stand abilities. It's only weakness is that in order to copy abilities it has to see or know how it works and that it can only copy up to 8 stands._

 _The stand has a dominate personality that it controls the user to do whatever it wants. When it controls its user, the user's eyes change color based on how much it wants to control it user._

 **(Chapter 1)  
Deity of Sin  
-End-**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this rewritten first chapter and I am writing the second chapter while you are reading or typing down your review.  
Anyways I'll see you again when the second chapter is release.**


End file.
